


the yellow pages didn’t say anything about this hot job

by atlas_oulast



Series: Be More Quarantine Fics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, artist, graffiti artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_oulast/pseuds/atlas_oulast
Summary: Brooke and Thalia in the 70s with a retro arcade and some art. That’s it.For the Be More Quarantine Challenge
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Thalia McCarthy
Series: Be More Quarantine Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682470
Kudos: 4





	the yellow pages didn’t say anything about this hot job

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this directly into the text box here jfc.
> 
> 3 prompts from this round and the diner from round 1 & that’s it. im lowkey ded djsjskhshsj.

It’s 1975, and Brooke knows Thalia as the Artist in Blue.

She doesn’t actually know the name of the Artist in Blue. She’s just seen their graffiti all over town, always signed with ‘Artist in Blue,’ and when it isn’t, style and handwriting make it pretty obvious it’s them.

Brooke had made the ‘mistake’ of leaving her mom’s little yellow van parked on the curb, in the middle of town, the area where the notorious, incredible street Artist in Blue frequented. Brooke’s mom, she had recently given Brooke the van after she’d bought a cherry red Oldsmobile Cutlass. 

Brooke had been promised the van for a year as her mom prepared to buy a car, had stalled and dragged her feet obsessing over make and model and brand and colour, and finally, finally, Brooke had a funky little van.

Wearing her good, worn in bell bottoms, and a white puffy blouse, her yellow hair down, she had driven down to the middle of town despite her lack of a driver’s license, hopped out, locked it up, and walked away like she didn’t know what was going to happen, or how juicy of a target she had for some art.

Brooke took herself into the little arcade cafe across the road from where she’d parked, and played on a little bowling arcade game until she saw someone through the window.

There was a short person in blue jeans and a black hoodie pulled up over their face, and they were spray painting the front of her van robin’s egg blue.

In just five minutes, the previously yellow front of her van became bright blue, with the words ‘Pretty Odd’ written across it in shades of brown and orange and sepia.

The Artist in Blue stood back, admiring their work. And from Brooke’s view from a window, it was amazing. Up close, it was probably even better.

Brooke paid for her coffee and left the cafe quietly, walking up to the Artist before the Artist could even notice her.

“I love it,” she said sweetly.

The Artist jumped a mile and stared at her, a deer in the headlights.

The Artist began to run, but Brooke grabbed their wrist and held them back.

“I parked here on purpose... I wanted you to paint it,” Brooke said sincerely.

The Artist through back their hood, revealing a short blue pixie cut with jagged bangs, medium brown skin with not a single pimple, and angular, sparkling brown eyes.

“I’m Thalia,” said the Artist.

“I’m Brooke,” Brooke said. “Can I take you out to eat as a commission for your beautiful art?”

“I guess I could go for that... that diner downtown, perhaps?” Thalia asked.

“Perfect. That’ll do nicely, I love that place.”

Thalia smiled lopsidedly, and ooo, that gave Brooke all kinds of fucking butterflies.

Many, many years later, Brooke finally told Thalia that fifteen year old her had had a giant baby lesbian crush on the Artist, and that’s why she’d parked there, not just for Thalia’s art.

And Thalia had just smiled.

“I knew.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @nbchristinecanigula if you caaaareeee


End file.
